


忌日快樂

by bubblebellarina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebellarina/pseuds/bubblebellarina
Summary: 怎麼感覺用中文重寫時更心痛了⋯⋯我保證埃托莉真的不是瘋了，她真的很慘，不想殺人的，可以的話她寧願自殺⋯⋯可是死不了。給大家科普一下兩個令這個故事更加虐的背景：1. 埃托莉自出生以來就被詛咒了，靈魂被鎖在了肉體上，無論身體受到怎樣的摧殘也死不去。唯一一個殺死埃托莉的方法，就是讓她不論生理心理上也經歷無數悲劇，折磨和痛苦，直到她的靈魂受不了自我毁滅。2. 在這一篇中埃托莉真的死了！





	忌日快樂

十月冷風嗖嗖。埃托莉在林中穿插，斷續的喘息凝成淡霧化開。

周遭寒風刺骨，但她的胸口卻燃燒着，燃燒著如烈火一般的疼痛，卻又沉沉的，是滿腔的苦與哀。隔着散下來的雪白髮絲，一雙曾經冷酷的丹鳳眼，落淚了。喉裏卻乾得發燥。她嗆回那不安份的泣聲，卻還是讓它跑出去了，在那月明星稀的寒夜樺林迴盪。

那雙曾經高貴的縞紅舞鞋，現在只配在秋雨後夾雜着落葉的林地奔逃。那鑲着如石榴晶瑩的奢華禮服，現在也被那交錯的枯枝劃得破爛不堪；被她滿身滿心的傷口染得血跡斑斑。地面盘根错节，害她時不時摔到土裏。滿是荊棘的林地把傷口撕開。血和淚交集，滴在蕾絲上，染成櫻紅。

「星星，」在跌撞交錯的步履間埃托莉彷彿聽到老師的呼喚，那惱人的暱稱莫名的傷感，「無法繼續伴你左右⋯為師對不起你。」

秋雨後林地間的草芳不再。當下在周遭瀰漫着的，只有那腥臭難忍的鐵銹。在口中化開的是淚水淡淡鹹意。埃托莉咳出那咽不下的泣聲，把疲累不堪的雙手提起，用力抹抺眼睛。顫抖着，繼續前進。

她的腳踝已經扭傷了。折斷的肋骨狠狠地刺穿血肉，骨折的手指在寒風中已經沒有感覺。但她不能停。就算傷痕纍累也不可以停下。

她必須離開。不可以留在這裏。逃出去她還有活下去的機會。那樣的話她就算頭破血流，筋骨盡斷也無所謂。

反正那樣她也死不了。

遠處獵犬嚎叫。市民的怒吼疑近似遠，在林間迴盪。隱約的回音有如幾里之外，但他們手中的火炬已經在望，在那交錯的枯枝間閃爍着星火光芒。沒時間了。埃托莉繞過高高的樺樹，迅速躲進縱橫的樹根間，疲累的雙腿瞬間將她拖到地上，全身因乏力而顫抖。

不行，還不可以休息。朦朧間埃托莉緩緩地舉起一隻手，運轉體內所剩無幾的靈力。她痛苦地抽動手指，讓靈力化作一個簡單的咒符。符文旋轉着化成白光，並在她身上變成了薄薄的一層幻象。

她曾經忠實的臣民不見了。留下的只有現在從她身邊飛奔而過的暴民，革命軍。可是當他們跑過的時候，嗜血的怒吼中是她的名字，他們要她死，要她像那些死在她手下的人一樣受盡折磨，要她受到她應有的報應，仍然無人看得見她。

直到他們如雷的腳步漸漸遠去，埃托莉依然一動不動。全身僵得像雕像一樣，呼吸淺都仿如縷縷輕風。卻依舊令她胸口有如被撕裂般痛苦。

她不可以死在這裏，不可以。她要好好的活下去。

不為她自己，只為師尊。

幻影如琉璃從她身邊碎裂，輕得像紙風箏，一撕即散。埃托莉一個蹌踉，從唇邊滴下的腥紅夾雜鐵鏽的味道，大地再一次被染上他們的鮮血。

「埃托莉，我要你發誓。」老師那虛弱沙啞，氣若柔絲的遺言在耳邊回蕩。那雙疲累不堪，逐漸透明卻依舊用力握住她左腕的雙手歷歷在目。「發誓，不要像我這樣，死後放棄名字化魂，苟且偷生。要好好的，真摯地活下去。」

14歲那年她捱過去了。16歲她也不知怎的活下來了。現在她19歲，也要活下去。

好好的⋯ ⋯活下去。

她猛地把頭一甩，用衣袖把嘴角的血絲擦走。一連串的咳嗽從她已經傷痕纍累的喉嚨撕扯而出，她沒有理會。就算已經斷掉了的肋骨更加深的刺進她的胸膛，她也沒有理會。在這秋夜中的紅葉樺林裏，埃托莉．約瑟夫．安東尼奧帶著流了着滿身的血，和碎了滿身的骨，腳踏紅鞋，站了起來。

咔嚓

埃托莉氣息瞬間凝住了，立馬轉過身去。裙擺一揮，紅綢一熠。回過頭來時，慌亂的金色雙瞳卻對上了熟悉的橄欖綠，眼神冷得叫她凍在原地。

「……蓋爾。」

一向曖味的稱呼一下變得很虛弱。氣若柔絲的，仿似垂死的無力掙扎。她的未婚夫卻沒有回應，靜靜地看著她。左手的婚戒依然閃爍，右手卻放在腰間的配劍上，一分不離。

那個詛咒，又是那個詛咒。當埃托莉絕望地看著她摯愛的那雙祖母綠，看著那被蠶食得一滴不剩的愛與溫和，她明白了。師尊為什麼會放棄，為什麼可以選擇把一生的努力放手。明知道一定會後悔的。會上千百年，無時無刻地後悔。卻依然放手，死了。

實在是… …力不從心呀。

埃托莉沉默了，手放了下來。靜靜的掛在身邊，一動不動。

她累了。

「……蓋爾，」她輕輕呼喚，眼神裏只有說不出的苦與無奈，畢竟她真的累了。「我也不想的。」

蓋爾怒了，一雙瑞鳳眼瞬間怒目圓睜。銀劍出鞘，一個箭步衝上來劃過長空，朝着她的脖子殺去ー

和她一比，蓋爾的劍法像是兒戲。畢竟她天資與體質和凡人都不一樣，有好歹跟老師練過了十年劍法和魅術。就算是現在這種狀況，埃托莉一隻手指就能夠把那把劍折成碎片。只要一舉手，就可以了。一隻手，埃托莉就可以活下去。

但她沒有，她沒舉手。劍芒一閃，血如泉湧。銀劍劃過血肉的每一分毫她都感受到，刀刃撕裂她的頸脖。一下骨肉分離，痛不欲生。痛楚化作尖叫從喉中帶着血絲和淚水汩汩溢出，迴盪在林間。撕心裂肺的慘叫帶著泣聲，痛苦不言而喻，叫聽者彷彿感受到那五内俱焚的折磨。那餘魅的聲音卻又淒美得令人驚心動魄，不寒而栗。可是旁人不知，在這淒厲的哀號中，更痛的不在髮膚，而在那受盡離別的折磨與背叛的心裏。

埃托莉蹌踉，跌坐在地上。一雙如今已經傷痕纍累的玉手緊緊握着那正在汩汩冒血的傷口。她死不了。死不了。為什麼死不了？為什麼？好疼，好苦呀⋯

「不想？」

蓋爾冷冷的聲音疾地傳來，在她的血與淚前依然毫不留情。

「你不想屠城，大可以做到。你想放過那些無辜的家庭，一聲下令即可，可必把他們送上斷頭台？」

「為什麼？為什麼要如此殘酷？他們都做錯了什麼？你究竟為了什麼，要把這些無辜的人趕盡殺絕？你所殺的人之間毫無關聯，是你政敵的有，忠臣亦有。教徒，魔術士，不論男女老幼，親朋戚友，照殺無誤。你甚至連團長也沒放過！你到底--！」

她也不想。那些人，埃托莉一個也不想殺。

可是，不殺的話，又如何？他們也會死，只是⋯ ⋯不是死在她的手上、死得更加痛苦而已。嘗試去救他們，也是徒勞。她試過了。用盡方法，不願放棄。堅持到最後，他還是發狂，自殺了。

她也不想。她真的不想。可是如果要拱手讓他們下場如哥哥一樣，還不如自己下手。讓世人誤會，搶先好好⋯做個了結。

埃托莉哭了，雙手脫力倒在地上。他不明白，沒人明白。唯一明白她的愛麗絲已經死了。和她有同樣經歷的老師也為她魂飛魄散了。現在，埃托莉曾經奢望會明白她的人，在她有機會坦白前，也拒絕她了。

那些傷人的一字一句伴着她的淚水漸漸變得模糊，就像她那逐漸暗淡的視線一樣。那雙閃爍着怒火的祖母綠卻如此清晰，深深的烙印在她腦海中。身上的痛楚已經漸漸淡去，心中的痛卻依然流連。當她倒在地上，雙睫無力地發抖，宛如垂死掙扎的蝴蝶時，蓋爾一步踏上前，一雙黑靴子映入視線。

一種冰冷又黏稠的液體忽然澆在她逐漸冷卻的身體上，讓她不由自主地顫抖。埃托莉努力嘗試轉過身來，卻只成功把臉微微向上。除了滿地的草葉以外，什麼也看不見。液體重鑵子中流出的咕咚咕咚聲終於平息下來時，卻傳來金屬落地的清脆叮鈴一聲。鑽戒落地，他們之間的約定，終於粉碎得不可彌補了。

蓋爾冷冷的聲音再次傳來。

「你變了。」

淚水再一次溢出，伴隨着那依然在她身上流淌的液體滴入口中。

是油。

這晚，伴隨午夜鐘聲的不再是以往熟悉的宴會的音樂，也不是那些親切暖人的祝福。而是火柴點火，以及落地的聲音。

1767年，10月31日。

生日快樂。

隨之響起，是女王陛下的凄厲尖叫。

**Author's Note:**

> 怎麼感覺用中文重寫時更心痛了⋯⋯我保證埃托莉真的不是瘋了，她真的很慘，不想殺人的，可以的話她寧願自殺⋯⋯可是死不了。
> 
> 給大家科普一下兩個令這個故事更加虐的背景：
> 
> 1\. 埃托莉自出生以來就被詛咒了，靈魂被鎖在了肉體上，無論身體受到怎樣的摧殘也死不去。唯一一個殺死埃托莉的方法，就是讓她不論生理心理上也經歷無數悲劇，折磨和痛苦，直到她的靈魂受不了自我毁滅。
> 
> 2\. 在這一篇中埃托莉真的死了！


End file.
